Life in a world of walkers
by warriorcats2468
Summary: What if Lee found Clementine as a baby, join them on a journey through this new world.
1. Welcome to the new world

Life In a World Of Walkers

Chapter 1

Authors Note: A new walking dead story! :D this story is dedicated to Fangirl103 (this story was her idea) please check out her fanfics they are fantastic! :D

Lee's POV

There I sat in the back of a cop car, I noticed that the cop would look through his mirror at me every few minutes. I decided to stay silent, "well I guess you didn't do it then" the cop questioned me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him curiously, "I've driven a lot of people down to this prison, and right about now is when I'ed get the 'I didn't do it'" he said followed by a sigh. "Not from me" I said with confidence.

"This one fella, he was the worst one, he wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it." I looked for the right words to say, "maybe he was innocent" those words probley weren't the best to say. "Innocent? They caught the fucker red handed" his voice wasn't barely above a whisper, now it was a yell.

"Cutting his wife up as soon as the boys came through the door." I heard him mumble something, I looked out the front window and saw a man... I think walking across the road. The only thing I could say was "FUCKING DRIVE!" I was to late.

The cop car and the man impacted together, the car rolled off the road and down into some ditch. I felt this agonizing pain in me left leg, I heard screaming coming from the cop and moans of some sort, last thing I heard was a gun shot and then I passed out.

Waking up was difficult considering I still had the pain from shattered glass in my leg. My eyes fluttered open to see the cop laying out in the distance with a blood trail leading up to him. "Officer?" I yelled hopefully he'd hear me, he didn't move so I began to kick the window.

Once it broke I crawled out, my leg had a spazim of pain all of the sudden, I fell to the ground and whispered as I hit the hard dirt. I stood up and made my way towards the knocked out cop, "officer" I loudly whispered.

I noticed the keys to the cold handcuffs the locked my hands together were laying by the cops mouth. Reaching slowly for the keys I braised for impact, and tenced up as I took hold of them.

I unlocked my handcuffs, and tried to wake up the cop one more time, "officer? Are you dead?" As soon as the words slipped my mouth this what looks to be dead police man attacks me.

Falling onto my back I notice the cops gun beside me. I took hold of it and saw no bullets in it. I looked to my right and saw one shell. And loaded the gun with it, "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" I yelled at the cop witch was crawling towards me.

He just kept coming, so I did what I had to... I shot him through the head, he fell now that half of his head was missing. I rested myself against the car and then... I heard more moaning and groaning of in the distance witch seemed to be getting louder.

Authors Note: please review and remember to look at Fangirl103's fanfics THX bye :D


	2. I promise

Life in a world of walkers

Chapter 2

Lee's POV

Slowly I opened my eyes only to see things limping towards me. Standing up I limped away from the cop car, trying to escape these zombie looking creatures. As I moved as quickly as possible the creatures were still catching up.

I soon saw this fence and limped towards it, it was an answered prayer. Trying to climb over the fence was painful but I knew if I didn't try I would get eaten alive. I barely made it up and over before the dead things were drawn away from me due to this strange noise.

As I was on safely on the other side I noticed a large house with an oak tree with an adorible little tree house. I stood up "HELLO?" I yelled hopeing someone would hear me. No one replied, I decided to try and enter the house. I knocked not knowing who would answer... if anyone.

"Hello, I'm not an intruder" I looked through the glass sliding door, "I'm coming in, don't shoot ok?" I said as I walk in the beautiful house. First I saw a coloring book, then a bright red blinking light.

I pressed the play through button on the message machine, "hi, Sandera this is Diana, we're still in Savannah I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Clementine while we're away" the first message said.

The next

The next message was spoken with fear "Diana where's Clementine, Diana... please call back" I looked around some more while the next message played through.

"Clementine baby Clem, Clem, Cle-" the message ended. A sudden wave of sadness over flowed me, then I walked into the kitchen. I saw a blood puddle on the kitchen floor, then I heard a faint buzzing.

I opened a drawer that reveled a walkie talkie, taking hold of it I pressed the button "hello?"... I sighed "nothing." I looked through the window up at the tree house because I heard this faint crying sound.

I quickly turned around and was attacked by another dead thing "AHHHH!" I yelled while trying to push the zombie I got my chance and shoved the horrible creature off me and tried to run but I slipped on the puddle of blood.

Hitting my head on the counter top almost knocked me out, everything was blurry but I still managed to see the walker and I kicked it right in the face. I stood up and quickly limped away but fell on my back because the creature grabbed my foot.

I pined the thing down and noticed a hammer laying next to me, I grabbed it and smashed the zombies face in. Once it was dead... again, the crying sound was even louder and it was coming from the tree house.

I left the house and made my way to the tree house, I climbed the ladder slowly trying not to break it. As I near the top I hear more and more crying louder and louder as I approach. I opened the latch on the tree house door and I saw this thing wrapped up in a blanket, "huh?" I slowly crawled up to it. And slightly removed some of the blanket witch reveled an adorible baby girl's face that had many tears streaming down her little cheeks.

"This must be Clementine," I said to myself while picking up the little girl in my arms. I crawled down the ladder with little Clementine crying in my arms, once we reach the ground she snuggles close to me and stops crying. Ever since that moment I made a promise.

I smiled and said "I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise."

Authors Note: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :3


	3. New friends hopefully

Authors Note: sorry for the wait :( I've been busy with other things but I'm back finally :D PS: this chapter will be EXTREMELY ADORIBLE WATCH WITH CAUTION!

Life in a world of walkers

Chapter 3

New friends... hopefully

Lee's POV

As soon as those words left my mouth Clementines cheeks were dry again, I smiled at the little girl. I heard the moans of walkers nearby and the sound of a car engine, holding Clem as I now called her for short, close to me I walked over to the noise.

Two men were pushing a smashed car out of the way for their truck to drive away. "Hi there" I said loudly not trying to yell, "WHOA, don't eat us!" One man said, the other man laughed at softly punched him. "Do you really think that a zombie would be carrying a baby?"

"We won't hurt you" I said calmly, Clem giggled which made me laugh a little aswell. "Phew, for a second I even thought you and the little one were gonna give us the chomp" the second man said, "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene" he spoke again. "Lee and this is Clementine" Lee introduced and softly tickled Clem's little tummy making her laugh.

Lee cautiously watched as the the other man walk up to Clem and stroked her small cheek. "Hi, I'm Chet" right after he finished introducing himself walkers appeared from behind houses. "Shit" Shawn mumbled under his breath "if you help us move this car, we'll take you and your daughter out of here."

"she's not my daughter" I told him quickly, he nodded I did the same and set Clem down on the truck seat. Once my hands were free I helped push the car out of the way, and we all jumped in the truck and drove off.

It was dark when we reached a farm like area, "well I gotta get home" Chet said "okay man catch ya later" Shawn replied. "It was nice to meet you both" Chet said with a smile before getting in one of the spare cars at the farm and driving off. This older man came out from the house and walked towards Shawn.

"Lee this is my dad" Shawn smiled "hello, I'm Hershal Greene" the man introduced himself "I'm Lee" Lee looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Aww who's this lil one?" Hershal smiled, "Clementine" I told him, "well, we've got another family in the barn you and your daughter are welcome to stay there if you like"

"Oh, not his daughter he's the babysitter" Shawn replied quickly, "well than can I help that leg of yours?" Hershal asked, "yes" I agreed and walked to the porch with Clem. Hershal brought out a bandage and wrapped it around Lee's leg, "thanks" Lee spoke softly not wanting to wake Clem.

I said my goodnights and carried Clem to the barn and played her down on some bedding, I layed next to her and fell asleep. The next morning I was awoken by a man in a fishing cap, "hey, you awake?" He asked I nodded. And looked to my side Clem was gone! I jumped up and asked him "where's Clem?".

"The little girl? My wife Katja (I think I spelt that right) has her" I looked around for Clementine, the man must have noticed this "she's outside" before I could say anything a young boy much older than Clem though, appeared from behind the barn doors "hey dad, I'm gonna build a fence" the man escorted me outside the barn "im Kenny, that's my boy Ken JR. Call him Duck though" "Duck?" I questioned at the odd nickname.

I finally saw Clem in the arms of a woman, that must be Katja. I walked over to them "May I have her?" I asked Katja and she handed Clem to me, I softly nuzzled my nose against her lil nose. I saw Kenny was working on a Truck, different from the one he rode in.

"I'm Katja" she smiled "sorry I took her without asking but I couldn't help myself she's to cute." "I'm Lee and its fine" there was an awkward moment of silence... "I'll keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch" she said sweetly.

Authors Note: I gotta stop there, sorry guys :( please review, favorite, and follow :) I'll update soon


	4. Bye bye Shawn

Authors Note: YAAAY! Update :3 enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review :3

Life in a World of Walkers

Chapter 4

Bye bye Shawn

Lee's POV

I smiled and handed Clem to katjaa (thank you Guest :3) "aww, what a cutety" I chuckled a little and when to find Shawn. I found him working on the fence and Duck on the tractor.

"Hey Shawn, need any help?" I smiled kindly "actually yeah, if you could cut those planks down to size I'd really appreciate it" I nodded and grabbed the saw, making sure to cut them correctly.

"So how many more do you need?" I asked Shawn "actually that's all I need for now why don't you go check on my dad" He said while hammering a nail into the fence board to keep it there. "Alright" I said and walked into the barn where I saw Hershal last.

He was raking some hay "you need any help?" I asked him, he stopped and turned to me "no" he simply said. It was very awkward so I changed the subject "nice piece of land you got here" I smiled "if you would have told my that 20 years ago I would have told you that you were full of crap."

He chuckled "but it was in the family and so was I, family is important ya know, you got any family? Wife, girlfriend, kids?" I suddenly felt sad "I've got a brother in Macon and mom and dad, no kids" he had a weird grin on his face.

"Now you've got this little girl to take care of, so you just stumbled up on her?" I was getting annoyed "I came upon her house trying to get away from those 'things' and she was in the tree house crying." He stabbed the rake in the hay and glared at me "look, I don't know who you are or where you came from but you better become a better lier and fast."

I was about to yell at him, but I was cutoff by Shawn screaming "AHHHHHH!" Me and Hershal ran towards the screaming to see Shawn trapped under the tractor with walkers reaching for him. Ducks face was shocked as he was grabbed by walkers, it felt like time stopped...

I went for Duck first and Kenny helped me punch the walkers off the young boy, by the time Duck was safe the fence broke and walkers collapsed onto Shawn. I watched breathless as the walkers sunk their teeth into Shawn killing him slowly and painfully. Katjaa ran too Kenny with Clem still in her arms and Hershal was already staring down at his son.

"Get out" he said calmly at first, then he shouted "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I took a step back "I'm sorry" Kenny frowned. "Sorry? Your son is still alive, you don't get to be sorry!" Hershal yelled and kneels to his son. "Get out and never come back" Hershal was now on th brink of tears as we all walked away "you got that ride to Macon if you want it" Kenny said while Katjaa handed Clem to me.

Authors Note: sorry, short chapter today :( more soon don't worry :3


End file.
